300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himeragi Yukina
'Abilities' ---- Schneewalzer Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Yukina can use her '''Schneewalzer' lance Sekkarou (Snowdrift Wolf) to utilize holy vibrations that split the enhancement. Yukina's basic attacks and skills can reduce target's Armor by 5%/7%/9%/11% for 3.5 seconds, the debuff can be stacked up to to 2 stacks (effective against buildings). ---- Hikiyoseru (Pull In) Q / Zenpou Tosshin (Forward Charge) Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *''Active (Hikiyoseru) (Single Click) - ''Yukina uses Sekkarou to strike forward in a targeted direction and inflict 80/120/160/200/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit before pulling them to the position in front of her after a short delay and stunning them for 1 second. *''Active (Zenpou Tosshin) (Double Click) - ''Yukina uses Sekkarou to assault forward in a targeted direction, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit along the way. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, Yukina will channel the skill for 0.2 seconds. If Yukina uses (clicks) this skill again while channeling, she will use Zenpou Tosshin Q or else she will use Hikiyoseru Q instead. *''Note - ''If Yukina cancels the channeling of this skill by moving, she will be able to move while forcing herself to instantly uses Hikiyoseru Q in a targeted direction. *''Note - ''If Yukina uses Hikiyoseru Q while moving away from the targeted location, she will not pull all enemies hit by Hikiyoseru Q toward her. *''Note - ''Currently, there is a bug where Yukina can double cast other skills by casting it at the middle of the animation to choose between Hikiyoseru (Pull In) Q and Zenpou Tosshin (Forward Charge) Q, the visual effect of those skills will be doubled but the actual effect (damage, buff, debuff...etc) is not doubled. ---- Ookami no Houkou (Howl of the Wolf) W Cost: 30 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Passive - ''Yukina gains 8/11/14/17/20 bonus Armor. *''Active - ''Yukina swings Sekkarou around herself, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. If this skill hits at least one enemy hero, Yukina gains 13%/16%/19%/22%/25% Damage Reduction buff that lasts for 4 seconds. ---- Air Jump E Cost: 55 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''10 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Yukina jumps into the air while moving toward the targeted location, she becomes invulnerable and can't be selected until landing. While floating in the air, Yukina can use the 2nd cast of this skill Earth Fissure E once. If Yukina doesn't use Earth Fissure E while floating in the air, after landing she will be able to use the 2nd cast of this skill Heaven Slash E once within 3 seconds. Earth Fissure E Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '''-'' ''Available only while floating in the air using Air Jump E'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Yukina uses '''Sekkarou' to slam herself down from the sky at her current location, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up a little. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, the cooldown of Air Jump E will be extended by 7 seconds. Heaven Slash E Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '''-'' ''Available only after landing from jumping with Air Jump E without using Earth Fissure E'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Yukina vertically swings '''Sekkarou' to strikes all enemies both behind and in front of her, knocking them up very high into the air and dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all of them. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, the cooldown of Air Jump E will be extended by 7 seconds. ---- Kamiyari Release (Strike the Blood) R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''110 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Yukina channels in place to release the true power of Sekkarou before gaining 30%/50%/70% bonus Attack Speed and 10% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 8/11/14 seconds. Within the buff duration, Yukina can cast the 2nd cast of this skill Yukikasumi Ryouran (Sacred Howling) R once. Yukikasumi Ryouran (Sacred Howling) R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Yukina uses '''Sekkarou' to channel a set of consecutive strikes on a targeted area in front of her, striking 8 times within 2.4 seconds. Each strike deals 10/40/70 + AD physical damage on all enemies hit, removes the skill immunity effect on all enemies hit and applies suppression effect on them for 0.15 seconds. *''Note - ''The consecutive strikes of this skill can suppress heroes with invulnerable state of some skills (for example, Suigintou's N-Fields E). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes